paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Gage Mod Courier
The Gage Mod Courier is the fourth paid DLC Pack released for PAYDAY 2. Packages The DLC added a new mechanic to the game in the form of different packages that are hidden in locations on every heist and escape in the game. The different packages have a set amount for the player to collect for a reward and each package gives its own set of rewards. All players can earn a small amount of experience by collecting packages, and DLC owners also earn some unique modifications once enough packages of a certain kind have been collected. The amount of packages on each map is dependent on the current difficulty setting; * on * on * on * on * on and above Packages are scattered around each map, and can be picked up by interacting with it for about a second. Each package that is picked up will only count if the day is successfully completed, at which point the entire crew will receive the rewards In order to receive the set of rewards associated with each type, players must collect a certain number of packages of that type: * – 5 * – 10 * – 15 * – 20 * – 25 File:Green Mantis.png|' ' File:Yellow Bull.png|' ' File:Red Spider.png|' ' File:Blue Eagle.png|' ' File:Purple Snake.png|' ' The probability of each package type spawning appears approximately equal, so players who collect all packages will likely receive the Green Mantis rewards multiple times before unlocking the Purple Snake rewards. Note: All heists in the game contain packages, excluding the Safe House, Safe House Nightmare, Safe House Raid, Flash Drive, and Get the Coke. Heist Appearances Jewelry Store Diamond Store |-|Vlad= Nightclub Four Stores Ukrainian Job |-|Hector= Rats (day 1) |-|The Dentist= Hoxton Revenge }} Reticles Players can now upgrade all available sights with a reticle switch functionality, allowing you to individually customize the look and color of all your mounted sighting devices. reticles have been added with the release of the Gage Mod Courier DLC. The first are available to all players free of charge. Dot 1.png|Dot 1 Dot.png|Dot 2 Dot 3.png|Dot 3 Cross 1.png|Cross 1 Cross 2.png|Cross 2 Cross 3.png|Cross 3 Circle 1.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 2.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 3.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 4.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 1.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 2.png|' ' Requires DLC Colors In addition to the final reticles, players who own the DLC can customize their sights further by changing the color of the sight image. ' Requires DLC Circle 2.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 3.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 4.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 1.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 2.png|' ' Requires DLC Blue Dot 1 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 2 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 3 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 1 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 2 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 3 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 1 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 2 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 3 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 4 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 1 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 2 Blue.png|' ' Requires DLC Green Dot 1 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 2 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 3 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 1 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 2 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 3 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 1 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 2 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 3 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 4 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 1 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 2 Green.png|' ' Requires DLC Yellow Dot 1 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 2 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Dot 3 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 1 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 2 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Cross 3 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 1 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 2 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 3 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Circle 4 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 1 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC Angle 2 Yellow.png|' ' Requires DLC }} Weapon Modifications Upon collecting a full set of packages, of each mod included in that set will automatically be added to your inventory. Green Mantis AK Slavic Dragon Barrel.png|' ' Compact Holosight.png|' ' Speculator Sight.png|' ' Competitor's Compensator.png|' ' AK Rubber Grip.png|' ' Yellow Bull Wide Stock.png|' ' Asepsis Suppressor.png|' ' Trigonom Sight.png|' ' Funnel of Fun Nozzel.png|' ' AK Plastic Grip.png|' ' Red Spider Battleproven Handgaurd.png|' ' Gazelle Rail.png|' ' Compact Laser Module.png|' ' War-Torn Stock.png|' ' Tactical Compensator.png|' ' AK Wood Grip.png|' ' Blue Eagle Bronco Scope Mount.png|' ' AK Quadstacked Mag.png|' ' Military Laser Module.png|' ' Solar Sight.png|' ' Flash Hider.png|' ' Combat Sight.png|' ' Purple Snake Bronco Scope Mount.png|' ' Competition Foregrip.png|' ' Lightweight Rail.png|' ' CAR Quadstacked Mag.png|' ' Pistol Red Dot Sight.png|' ' King's Crown Compensator.png|' ' Achievements External Links * Announcement Page Category:Gage Mod Courier DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2)